Stuck in Sims 3
by TheOutsidersIsAmazingButSad
Summary: The boys are playing The Sims 3, when something weird happens, and they all get sucked into the game. With the most unlikely person working the controls, will they make it out alive, or will they just be another sim ghost in the game? Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the Sims 3.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, well, as normal as a day in South Park could get, and my friends and I were playing the Sims 3.

"There is no way you're that buff, Fat ass!" Kyle snapped at Cartman, who had made his sim version have the highest muscle amount.

"Yes I am you lousy Jew, all this under my shirt is pure muscle." Cartman retorted.

"Muscle doesn't jiggle you fat turd!"  
I sighed, years and years of their constant fighting was just getting old.

"Just hurry up Cartman, we want to make sims versions of ourselves and Wendy too." I said.

"Why would you want to make that hippie bitch for?" He asked.

"Because, she's my girlfriend." I replied simply, not telling him that I was curious to see what mine and Wendy's sim baby would look like.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Cartman finally finished his sim, he had short brown hair, a long beard, which Cartman doesn't have, and he was dressed in a red button up shirt with a pair of brown shorts.

"Now time for the personality traits." Cartman said, and another eternity later, he made his sim, ambitious, athletic, brave, genius, and irresistible.

I thought about telling him that none of those fit him, but I didn't want to wait for another eternity, I guess Kyle felt the same way, because he didn't say anything either.

"So, who's next?" I asked.

"Kenny can go next." Kyle said, I nodded in agreement, it probably wouldn't take him long.

As luck would have it, it didn't take Kenny long at all, he just randomized a sim, and adjusted his skin tone, body type, hair, and eye colour. Then he put him in an orange shirt and a pair of jeans. For his personality, he chose, unlucky, flirty, artistic, charismatic, and frugal.

"You know what's kind of ironic? Unlucky sims can't die from anything except old age." Cartman said.

I let out a small laugh, as I watched Kyle make his sim version. His sim had hair a little bit tamer than his own, but other than that, he looked as close as a sim person could get to someone. For his personality, he chose, computer whiz, family oriented, friendly, hot-headed, and perceptive.

"Wow, this one looks a lot like me already." I remarked when I randomized a sim that had black hair and blue eyes just like me.

All I had to do was make his jawline a little bit more square, and his nose a little smaller, and presto, there I was. I almost gave sim me a mustache and beard, until Cartman told me that my sim looked JUST like my dad and Kyle agreed, in the end, I settled on just giving him side burns. I knew that I didn't really have sideburns, but someday I would.

For my sim's personality, I chose, animal lover, athletic, friendly, good, and hopeless romantic.  
"Now time for Wendy." I said, earning a 'stupid hippie bitch' from Cartman.

"Her boobs are smaller than that, they're like little mosquito bites." He pointed out when I was half-way done.

"And what are you doing looking at my girlfriend's breasts?" I asked.

"Dude, she's always having them all up in everyone's faces, showing them off for killer titty week or something." Cartman said. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I learned long ago that it wasn't even worth my time to argue with him, it was like arguing with a brain damaged brick wall.

After I finished Wendy, despite many comments about how, 'her nose is bigger, her eyes are too small, her lips are too big', I started to pick out her personality traits. In the end, these were the traits I gave her sim, ambitious, brave, charismatic, genius, and good.

"Whew finally! I thought you were never going to finish." Cartman said, like he had any room to talk.

Ten minutes later, all of our sims were set up in a two bedroom starter house.

"Okay so, Wendy and I will share a bed, you and Kenny will share a bed, and Cartman can sleep on the couch." I told Kyle.

"Ey! Why do I have to sleep on the couch? Make Kinneh sleep on the couch, he's the poor one." Cartman said.

"Oh? So you wanna share a bed with Kyle?" I asked with my brow cocked.  
"No ew, gosh, what's wrong with you?" Cartman said, shaking his head.

"Well, if Kenny sleeps on the couch, then that means that you and Kyle will share a bed." I said looking over at Kyle who looked absolutely disgusted.

"You sleep with Kahl, I'll sleep with hippy bitch, someone has to be the straight man of the house." Cartman said.

"Didn't you ask Butters out last week?" Kyle asked.

"Ew no! Why would I ask that butt licker out for?" Cartman exclaimed.

"So, back to the game-" I started to say, however, when I turned back to it, I saw that all of our sim selves were girls, and that we all had the biggest boobs you can get on there.

"Kenny." I said sternly, looking at the hooded boy who was shaking from laughter.

"Ey! Turn us back you poor piece of shit!" Cartman exclaimed, noticing our gender-bent sim selves as well.

Kyle, surprisingly, did not seem upset by this,

"You should make Wendy a boy, and make her and Kristan have a baby together." He snorted.  
"Kristan? Really?" I asked.

"Well, yea, it fits." He said with a shrug.

"Kinneh change us back right now or I'll kick you in da nuts!" Cartman wailed.

"I'm going to have Wendell knock up us all, then we can judge on who has the cutest baby." Kenny said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh god, please don't." I groaned, I almost gagged when I imagined what Cartman and Wendy's baby would look like.

However, like he always does, Kenny ignored me, and he ended up having 'Wendell' knock up all of our sim selves, and in the end, everyone hated each other because of all the cheating and what not.

"STAAN TIME FOR SUPER WE'RE HAVING FISH STICKS!" Dad called from downstairs.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He called again.

"I have to go eat, we can play later." I said as I exited and accidentally saved the messed up gender-bent game.

"Dammit." I groaned.

"It's okay Stan, our normal sims are still in the gallery." Kyle reassured me.

Little did I know that having gender-bent sims of ourselves would be the least of our worries when it came to this game.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guest, the sims is a computer game, where you create people, and like take care of them. You can also do fun things like kill them in many different ways as well! It works best if you have all of the expansion packs :)**

 **There are also sims challenges that people do, like, making their sim have 100 babies with 100 different men, or the legacy challenge, or the asylum challenge, and etc, so even though it's not really hardcore or anything, your imagination can make it fantastic! Honestly, that's all I can tell you about the sims haha.**

 **Thank you so much for your nice review by the way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

While Stan and Cartman were upstairs eating, Kenny and I were downstairs playing the gender-bent sims version of ourselves.

"Omg! Stan just went into labour!" Kenny exclaimed as Stan's female-sim self started grabbing her stomach, and wailing.

"That was fast." I said as I watched sim me and sim Kenny scream and dance around sim Stan. Sim Cartman however, was too busy working out to pay any attention.

I was amused at the sight of that, like Cartman would ever work out.

"I speeded up the game so we could hurry up and have our babies, then I am going to trigger the age transition to see what they look like as teenagers." Kenny said.

"Don't you want to raise them or anything?" I asked.  
"No way! Ain't nobody got time for that, besides, the babies on here are annoying, the toddlers are even MORE annoying, and the kids have really creepy laughs." Kenny explained. I didn't know how he knew so much about this game, I mean, he was too poor to afford a lot of things, much less a sims 3 game, not to mention he'd have to have a computer to play it on.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.

"I played it at Craig's house before when I was babysitting his little sister." He said.

I had to supress a laugh, I didn't know what was more amusing, the fact that Craig played the sims, or that someone Kenny babysits.

"You babysit?" I asked, deciding that the latter was more amusing, I mean, I played the sims, so I couldn't really judge Craig for doing the same thing.

"Yea, I need to make some extra money somehow." Kenny said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm in labour!" He then exclaimed.

"Wait what? What did Stan have?" I asked as we both stared intently at the computer.

As if my words were on cue, a screen popped up that said that Stan's sim had a baby boy!

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"What about Winston?" Kenny suggested.

"Okay." I said as I entered the name and clicked the check mark.

"Oh, it's letting me choose his traits." I said.

"I'd randomize them, it'll be more fun that way." Kenny said. I nodded and when I pushed the dice, the randomizer give Winston the friendly, and loves the outdoors traits.

"I can actually imagine Stan's kid having those traits." I said as a screen popped up saying that Kenny had given birth to a baby boy.

"Another boy! What do you want to name him?" I asked.

"Boobs." Kenny said.

"Boobs?" I asked with my brow raised slightly.

"Yea, then he can be like, hey, my name is Boobs, can I feel yours?" He said with a smirk.

"That makes absolutely no sense, but okay." I said with a snort. After I named him, I randomized his traits, they ended up being loner and loves the heat.

Next, my sim self had a baby, a boy, which we decided to name Ralph, when I randomized his traits, he got the evil and insane traits.  
"Well, just great, my sim kid is a mini-Cartman." I said.  
"Oooh, what have you and sim Cartman been doing?" Kenny teased, earning a punch in the arm.

"Omg! Cartman is in labour!" Kenny exclaimed, seemingly unaffected by my punch.

Cartman ended up having a girl, the only girl of the bunch, Kenny named her Jiggle, and the trait randomizer made her good and friendly.

"Seriously? My sim get gets the evil and insane traits, and his gets good and friendly?" I asked with disbelief.

"What's going on?" Stan asked as he walked back into the room with Cartman close behind.

"Our sim selves had their babies, we all had boys, and Cartman had a girl." Kenny said.

"What? I had a girl, that's freakin weak!" Cartman whined.

"After we see what our sim kids look like as teens, we can gender-bend them as well." Kenny said as he triggered the age transition on Stan's sim kid. When he reached teenage stage, I saw that he looked just like a male version of Wendy, but he had Stan's blue eyes.

Next, Kenny aged his sim kid into a teenager, he had Wendy's eyes and skin tone, but he had Kenny's hair and facial structure.

My sim kid had my hair, and Wendy's brown eyes, he kind of looked like the guy off of Hotel Transylvania.

Last but not least was Cartman's sim kid, she had his sim's muscular body type with Wendy's hair, eyes, skin tone, and facial structure.

"Okay, we're all going to take a poll, who thinks Stan's sim kid looks the best?" Kenny asked. Stan and I both raised our hands.

"You can't vote for yourself Stan, that's against the rules." Kenny said.

"I'm not going to vote for a kid that my girlfriend had with another man." Stan said with a small laugh, he was obviously not upset about the whole Kenny changing our sims genders, and having Wendy knock everyone up, anymore.

"Well, I vote for my kid, she is way better looking than all of your ugly kids." Cartman said.

In the end, the votes were two for Stan's sim kid, one for Cartman's, one for mine, and none for poor Kenny's.

"Now, I am going to turn half of our sims back into boys, and make them have kids with the sims that I'm leaving girls." Kenny said with a wicked grin.

"If you make me have a kid with Cartman, I'll rip your dick off." I warned.

"Oh, don't worry, you and I are having a kid together." He said with a wink.

"Wait, so that means that I have to have a kid with Fat ass?" Stan groaned.

"What's wrong with having a kid with me? I make the best kids!" Cartman huffed.

"What about Wendy?" Stan asked, ignoring Cartman's statement.

"Wendy's already had babies with everyone, she gets to sit this one out." Kenny said. He then moved our sim kids out to make more room in the household.

"Don't our sims hate each other?" I asked as Kenny tried to make his sim flirt with mine, but mine kept rejecting his advances.  
"Hah, it's just like in real life." Kenny said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he had never flirted with me before, I'm sure I would have noticed.

"Nothing, I'm going to cheat our friendship meter." Kenny said as he pulled the bar all the way up to the green, he then did the same to Stan and Cartman's.

After he finished getting his sim self to knock up my sim self, and Stan's sim self to knock up Cartman's sim self, Stan's mother came in and told us that it was time for everyone to go home.

I waved goodbye to Cartman and Kenny, and hugged Stan.

"I'll come over tomorrow." I said before walking outside, not knowing that going back to his house tomorrow would be one of the worst mistakes of my life.


End file.
